Mira's Tale
by Scientist Zimmena
Summary: One weapon. One meister. 99 Kishin souls. One witch soul. A dangerous journey for those who wish to take it. I am one of those. I've seen many Meister and weapons fall in their battles with a witch. All in the journey to become the ultimate weapon.
1. Proluge

Mira's Tale

One weapon. One meister. 99 Kishin souls. One witch soul. A dangerous journey for those who wish to take it. I am one of those. I've seen many Meister and weapons fall in their battles with a witch. All in the journey to become the ultimate weapon. I'm almost there. After tonight's mission, all that work will not be in vain. My name is Mira. Am I weapon or meister? Neither. I am a weapon's meister, yet I am the weapon. I am a student at Galaxia Magically Talented Weapon Meister Academy. Mostly known as GMTWMA, though most refer to GMTWMA as GWMA, as we students do. 3 years. Three years of hard work and dedication. That's what it takes to be Galaxy sword. Even being this far in training collecting the very last soul, the witch's soul, is extremely dangerous.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello fellow readers! The plot line kind of extends off a little bit before Asura revives, and I plan on ending the story around maybe where the manga ends.**

**THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVEIW! :)**

* * *

><p>"DIE SOUL-STEALER!"<p>

99 souls. Mission completed. One witch soul. I've always hesitated at the thought of this. I've known some high-ranked meisters that have lost to a witch. But why Death City? Why would Lady Galaxia want me to take on a mission in Death City? Surely the DWMA is capable of defeating Kishins in their city.

*shakes head*

Never mind. I better report to Lady Galaxia. *THUNK* The soul wavelength of a meister and two weapons. But surely there can't b- *THUNK* Or maybe there is. Damn it. And I thought that I would be able to be undetected. Who is this kid?

He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

One of the guns started yelling at me, "WHEN SOMEONE ASKS YOU A QUESTION YOU SHOULD ANSWER!"

"Liz, Patti, let's go."

Damn! Why did he have to be so good with long range attacks? I can't land anything on him! All I can do is dodge his attacks. Fine then. Long range it is.

"Long-range mode activated."

I guess the most I can do now is just snipe at him from the top of a building. Finally. He's confused. Time to land the final blow.

So I whisper, "Sword mode activate."

I jumped him. Literally. Moving as quickly and as silently as I could, I landed behind him and knocked him unconscious. I personally don't think it was the best idea, but it happens when people bother you on a mission.

"Jeez, so troublesome," *sigh* "Better report bac-"

I sense a video signal.

"But where….?"

I walk around the area. I won't be reporting to anyone with people watching. You learn, that people want to know about you.

"There."

Using a quick screen wipe, it should now show nothing but static. Time to report to Lady Galaxia.

"Lady Galaxia, reporting in."

"Ah, Mira, so I take it that you collected your 99th Kishin soul?"

"Yes, I did. Do you know of where I can find a witch?"

"I do not know of a current mission pertaining to witches, but I will tell you as soon as I find out. For now, I will be awaiting your return to GMTWMA."

"Alright then. Mira, signing off!"

**Death Room Lord Death's POV**

Maka asked me, "Who exactly is Kid fighting?"

"Ah, I'm not completely sure."

"OII, KID! YOU BETTER WIN!"

Black*Star is so noisy.

"Black*Star, SHUT UP! You don't want to get Reaper chopped, do you?"

"HAHA! YOU DON'T THINK THAT THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS AFRAID OF A REAPER CHOP, DO YOU? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"

*Reaper Chop*

"Ah, Black*Star!"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Hey, Lord Death,"

"Yes Maka?"

"Do you think that fight's over?"

"Only time will tell."

"Oi, Maka, why do you sound so concerned about whether or not kid wins?"

"Eh? Soul, I'm not concerned if he wins or not, I'm concerned about whether or not he'll be okay."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Makaaaa… Chop!"

"OWWW! MAKA! THAT HURTS!"

So. Noisy.

"Hey, Soul, I think Kid lost."

"EHHHH? KID LOST?"

*Random chatter and Black*Star shouting*

* Reaper Chop*

*More Black*Star Shouting*

*More Reaper Chops*

"Lord Death, what happened?"

"I don't know. But let's go get Kid and have some tea!"

"Wait! You can hear something."

"You mean the static?"

"NO! Besides the static."

"…Galaxia…reporting…99 Kishin…"

Galaxia? 99 souls?

"…Find…witch? …Don't know…witches…?"

Witches?

"…Will tell…awaiting…return…GMTWMA."

GMTWMA?

"…Alright…Mira…"

"Galaxia? 99 souls? Witches? GMTWMA?"

"Lord Death? What exactly is GMTWMA?"


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapt. 2_

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one out, I had to do this around my school work and other things. Also, tell me if you want me to do an Invader Zim/Soul Eater/MLP Dareshow. I'm also considering rewriting **_**New Girls**_** for my friend. If any character disappears for any amount of time, which probably means that I was too lazy to give a speaking part.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Room<strong>

"Well you see Maka, after the last kishin was defeated, DWMA was founded. However, DWMA was not the only school that was founded to prevent the uprising of the kishins. GMTWMA along with many other academies were founded all around the world. For all I know, there are two meister/weapon academies in America. DWMA is one of them. I believe that GMTWMA is also in America, though I do not know of its exact location."

"Lord Death, what does GMTWMA stand for anyway?"

"Hmmmmm, I don't know."

"Oi, Lord Death, what about Kid? He's still unconscious."

*Cricket Cricket*

"Alright then, you all can go, I'll go get Kid."

**Galaxy Mansion Mira's POV**

**I was listening to 'Black Paper Moon' for da feels.**

*Sigh* It really is too quiet here now. Since Lady Galaxia doesn't come home anymore, and since Michiro... I start crying. I –I just can't think about Michiro without crying. He was hurt in a mission with a particularly difficult kishin egg, and didn't survive. We promised each other that we would collect 99 souls. He was my partner, my friend. I didn't expect it to turn out like this. When I first met him, it was raining, and I was running. I wasn't sure what I was running from. Maybe it was time, maybe it was the past. Maybe it was even life. I sat down by the sidewalk, becoming even more drenched. I probably would have stayed there all night, if Michiro hadn't been walking past. He's been my only friend. I would have made more friends, but talking with people just doesn't come naturally to me. I prefer to be in my own little world, all the time. However anti-social I am, being in a completely silent area just doesn't seem right.

I don't like to think of magic as a bad thing. I think of it as a way of learning the secrets of the universe. I really don't know what I do anymore; it seems to be the same every day. Wander around the city in the morning, go to school, look for open missions, study magic, and visit the library. I can always find peace with myself by practicing magic, and reading in the library. I think that I try so hard to elude the world is because I always have this premonition of disaster. I used to always try to dismiss it as paranoia, but since it's been becoming stronger these past few weeks, I can't really ignore it. I just don't understand it. My brain says that it's a Kishin, but my common sense says otherwise. It's just a huge war inside my mind and I just don't know how to control it. But what if it is the Kishin? What i- shoot, I'm going insane right now. "Ding ding"

!* Oh it's from Lady Galaxia. Better pick it up. *leaves chair*

"Hello Mira here!"

"Hi Mira, I just got a call from Lord Death saying that tonight is the celebration for the founding of DWMA! I was just wondering if you wanted to go. It's at… 10:00PM."

"Huh, Nevada in 1 hour? Seems do able."

"Good, do try not to get lost inside, DWMA is very large."

"Understood, I'll call back once I arrive."

**Death Room**

"Father, was it necessary to invite a student from another school to the celebration? I mean, surely they would have other things to attend to if that school was founded around the same time?"

"Kiddo, if I am right, Galaxia will send her prized pupil, who coincidently was that girl whom you were battling yesterday."

"But what exactly will this accomplish?"

"Kiddo, understanding your opponents is very useful in battle."

"Yes, but do you think that she can get here in 1 hour?"

**A/N: Hold on, BRB, off to squash a pesky mosquito.**

**I'm back.**

"Don't worry. Galaxia's students are very skilled at traveling from place to place quickly."

"Yes, but 1 HOUR!"

"Ah, Come to think of it, we should be heading on down now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made this a long chapter on purpose! And by long I mean two pages of Microsoft long. This is kind of the direction this is going for the next few chapters. REFER TO EPISODE: Idk, I forgot. BUT it' that one episode when the party is and you know with the Kishin reviving and- SHOOT I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!**

***The exclamation mark stands for surprise. I couldn't really represent it any other way.**

**P.S. AND if you're wondering where GMTWMA is located, it is, in Michigan's Upper Peninsula. (Where I suspect Baba Yaga's castle is?) And yes, even Lord Death only knows the general location, the Midwest.**


End file.
